


of my heart tonight

by mimimarqeuz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Vampire Schuyler Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‘Angelica tried to take a bite of me’… Eliza tells Alexander her dark secret. The Schuyler sisters are all vampires." From hamiltonprompts on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> yooo first hamilton fic and of course it's about the schuyler sisters as vampires

Eliza loves him so much, it makes her dizzy. 

She has no idea how to describe it, but Alexander does something to her that is different from anything she has ever experienced, better than anything she's ever experienced.

If you know Eliza, you know that would say a lot.

They're on their way to Alexander's, just to watch a movie and relax while his roommates are out on the town for the night. Eliza had invited Alex in for a few minutes to say hello to everyone before they left, as she knew how much her sisters adored her boyfriend.

“I'm so glad you get along with Peggy and Angelica,” Eliza murmurs, smiling softly over at the man driving. Alex reaches over to grab her hand, thumb brushing against her cold skin. 

He snorts slightly and gives a squeeze before retracting his hand. “They're great, I'm glad too. They really are starting to feel like my family-- Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me.” Alex smirks to himself and Eliza's eyes widen in shock and panic.

“She what? There's no way Angelica would do such a thing and be able to--” She cut herself off, turning to Alexander with wide eyes. 

“Why do you look so scared? I'm just kidding, 'Liza, it's okay. Angelica's not trying to steal me.”

Forcing herself to look more relaxed, Eliza took a deep breath and ran her tongue over her teeth. “Okay. It's okay, I just-- Jumped to conclusions...”

The car turns silent for a moment, Eliza fidgeting in her seat and Alex watching the road, deep in thought. “...She didn't, like, actually try to bite you did she?” 

She just has to check.

Not that Eliza believes Angelica would even _attempt_ , she just wants to be sure. 

She peeks a glance at Alex, and his brows are furrowed in conclusion. “Why would she do that?”

Eliza has never been much of a liar, and struggles with the task at hand. She could lie to her boyfriend's face, the one person she is utterly in love with, or she could be honest and finally let out a secret no one other than her sisters knew. 

After keeping it bottled in for so long, Eliza is bursting for the chance to actually tell someone and decides she'll deal with consequences later.

“Alex, babe, you might not believe this, but I have a very good reason to be worried about your safety around Angelica.” She says slowly, keeping her gaze directly ahead.

Alexander shifts in his seat, and Eliza can feel eyes on her. “Why would Angelica be a danger to me?”

Taking another deep breath, Eliza prepares herself. “She's a vampire. All three of us are vampires.”

Alexander, slack jawed and speechless for the only three seconds of his life, quickly regains his senses. “No way. I don't believe it. That explains so much about you and the biting and tasting like-- Prove it, I want to see your fangs! Eliza, please, I need answers. How did this happen, why only you three? Is your father--? Does it run in the family? Eliza!” He shoots off, looking frantically back and forth between his girlfriend and the road. His mind is working a mile a minute trying to comprehend the information, eyes flashing brightly. Alex pulls into a parking spot outside of his apartment and turns towards Eliza completely, eyes wide like a kid on Christmas morning. “Eliza?”

“I've never told anyone before.” She says, her voice almost as quiet as a whisper. Alexander forces himself to stop pressuring her and breathes, waiting for any kind of answer. “...My fangs, really?” Eliza manages, finally, her voice a purr. 

Alexander only shrugs halfheartedly and Eliza giggles before continuing,“But if you have to know, it happened while we were out past dark in the city, only some years ago. Some guy snagged Peggy by the arm; she tends to fall behind when Angelica and I get caught up in the sights and sounds and--” She takes a shaky breath. “He pulled her into an alley and by the time Angelica scared him off, the damage had been done. We had to get her home before our father found out, she had lost a lot of blood and was barely conscious once she was in bed. Angelica and I took turns keeping her out of sight and watching over her until she woke up. Angelica was with her when she came to, but at this point the transformation had been complete, and Peggy was... hungry. I'm sure you can assume the rest. She came out of her hunting mode pretty quickly once I came in and she realized who it was, but by then...” Eliza trailed off, looking down at her hands.

Alexander nods in understanding. “What about you?”

“It was only fair. The three of us always did everything together, so I let Angelica...” Eliza could still remember it like it was just a moment ago, all three of them holed up in Peggy's room in a panic. Peggy blaming herself for what had happened, what she'd done to her own sister. Angelica, always the leader, had taken charge and calmed her down through her own pain of transformation. “Turning someone into a vampire is easier said than done, though. Angelica's will power is strong, but some things you just can't help.” 

“Like a brand new vampire drinking blood for the first time?” Alex pipes, drinking in every word Eliza says. 

She nods, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. “She did stop, obviously, it was just that...” Eliza hesitates, trying to figure out how to word it. “Becoming a vampire is so much harder than you might think. Just the _pain_ in general is terrible, Peggy was complaining the whole way home about it but we had no idea what was going on, what to expect. Peggy drank from Angelica, but stopped when she came to her senses, Angelica bit me, but once she tasted the blood she lost herself.” 

“How did you get her to stop?” 

“That very first drop of blood is... Honestly the best thing I've ever tasted. It's so hard to stop yourself, to bring yourself from that frenzy where everything is blood and feeding and surviving, and combining that with a brand new vampire who has very little control over themselves, it was hard. Peggy realized what was happening and grabbed her, but you know Angelica, and you know little Peggy. The difference in their personalities is what makes the difference in this situation. Peggy isn't nearly as stubborn or headstrong as Angelica, and backed down as soon as I came in and started freaking out.”

Nodding in understanding, Alex opens his mouth to speak. “So Angelica didn't as easily fall out of “hunting mode”?”

“Peggy grabbed her and hauled her off me, and Angelica turned to face her, fight off whatever what stealing her kill... She saw Peggy's terrified face and shut down.” Eliza balls her hands into fists, nails pressing into the skin on her palms. “That whole weekend was terrible. We all felt like monsters, and Angelica never got over that. She loves Peggy and I so much, and wants to prevent us from feeling any hurt or wrongdoing, so when she realized what she had done she didn't take it well.” 

“How did you guys get where you are now? I never would have guessed, but then again it's not like I was ever a strong believer in vampires.” Alex chuckles, finally turning off the car and getting out. 

Eliza follows, shutting the rusty door of the car and following Alexander up to his apartment. She takes a seat on the lumpy couch, tucking her feet under her gently before continuing with her story. “It was hard figuring out how to go about life normally again. We had to figure out how to keep ourselves alive without killing innocent people. Angelica found the solution, of course.”

Alexander's eyes have all the question they need, as he clings to every word that comes out of Eliza's mouth. 

“There are a lot of bad people in this city, Alexander. They're not very hard to find when you go out after dark.”

It's hard for Alexander to imagine his sweet, kind Eliza, stopping people, bad or not, in the streets and killing them, drinking their blood. It's even harder to imagine their sister Peggy doing such things, she had always seemed so docile and nice. 

“I know what you're doing, Alexander. And I don't blame you.” Eliza's voice is barely a whisper, and Alex's brow furrows in concern. 

He stops his pacing and seats himself next to the brunette, placing a hand gently on her knee. “What am I doing?”

She faces the other direction. “I won't blame you if you think differently of me, and my sisters now. If you would rather break up...” 

“Betsey...” He murmurs, and Eliza's heart cracks at the affection in his voice. “I would never do that to you. I love you, and I care about your sisters just the same as I did before you told me. I'm glad you shared this with me.” He pokes her in the leg and Eliza turns back, eyes disbelieving. 

“Alex, we're monsters. We've killed people, _I've_ killed people.” It's all starting to catch back up to her, the guilt and fear crawling it's way up Eliza's throat. “I don't deserve—”

“Eliza.” Alexander's voice is firm, and it brings Eliza back to Earth. She looks at him, trying not to seem as upset as she felt. “I don't care if you're a vampire, if _anyone_ is undeserving, it's me. No one deserves someone as wonderful and loving as you in their lives, whether you're a vampire or werewolf or some other creature.”

Eliza snorts, but there is a smile playing on her lips. Alexander relishes in his victory, however small. “Werewolves, right. Like _those_ are real.”

“So you're telling me that you're a whole vampire who _doesn't_ believe in werewolves?” 

“Bring me a werewolf and I'll believe it. Why don't you grab a witch and fairy while you're at it, actually.” Eliza teases, the eyes Alexander loves so much lighting up.

“Do you really want to challenge me to that? You know I'll never back down.”

Eliza laughs like chiming bells, leans in to press a kiss to Alexander's lips. “Mm, I love you so much.” 

He returns the kiss, hand reaching to brush against Eliza's cold jaw. “And I love you, Betsey.” 

Eliza feels like the weight of the world has risen from her shoulders.


End file.
